Conventional high production duplicators heretofore in use were generally lithographic duplicators and are usually of substantial length; e.g., about 5 to 8 feet. To this is usually added a copy collator or distributor which then constitutes an assembly about nine to thirteen feet long between the input end and the discharge end.
Operating equipment of this nature, however automated, requires a great deal of walking and other activity as the operator moves from the input end where masters and paper are inserted to the control station and to the discharge end, and back and forth between these latter two, and thence back and forth to a work table as copies are unloaded from the collator or distributor.
Because of the activity required it is not only tiring for the operator, but fails to bring forth from such a duplicator, especially when highly automated, the production of which it is inherently capable.